


Narratophilia

by Moment_of_Tangency (orphan_account)



Series: In which Jaime is long-suffering [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bluepulse, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, a little bit, i think, ok not really, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew Bart was a kinky motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The bell had just been about to ring when he slipped in at the last minute and all of Jaime's hopes for a normal class period flew out of the window. The boy, completely unruffled even with Mr. Grayson glaring daggers at him, threw a cheeky grin and a few hasty apologies at the teacher as he made his way to his seat at the back of the room...directly behind Jaime. He sat down and Jaime made an effort to relax the muscles that had unconsciously tensed at Bart's entrance. He took a few deep breaths, resolving to ignore the boy behind him that was currently kicking his seat, and pulled out a notebook and pen.

He had managed to copy only a half-page of notes before the inevitable happened. Bart leaned forward and started whispering in his ear. He was careful - oh so very careful - to only do it when Mr. Grayson's back was turned and so quiet that nobody else in the classroom had even of chance of hearing him. But Jaime could; and that, in a nutshell, was the problem.

"I dreamed about you again last night," Bart murmured and Jaime's pen skidded across the page. "You were in a confessional this time. Everybody had left already and it was just you and me so I let you be as loud as you wanted." Jaime swallowed and felt his heart beating in his throat. He glanced up at the clock: 40 minutes left.

 _I'm so screwed_ he thought, heaving a sigh of relief when Mr. Grayson turned around again and Bart quickly feigned interest in the teacher's lecture, falling back to kick at Jaime's seat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were 33 minutes of class remaining when it happened again. "I made you take off your pants, then your boxers, and had you on your knees in 5 seconds flat," he whispered. Jaime blushed. He sounded smug. "You looked so sexy like that so I unbuttoned my jeans and let you suck me." Bart's breath hitched then kicked back up again, slightly faster. "You deep-throated me Jaime." There was a pause and a  shiver rolled down Jaime's back straight to his groin. He readjusted himself. Mr. Grayson faced the class to answer some girl's question and the whispers stopped, the kicks to his seat starting up again in their stead for a few seconds, until the teacher turned back to the board.

"You were so crash at it Jaime, you blew me like a pornstar," Bart sighed. He sounded so...whistful. "Then you slid your hands up my thighs so I wrapped my fingers in your hair and fucked your face."

Jaime groaned quietly and spread his legs a little. His dick was getting hard fast and he shoved his textbooks in his lap to hide the tent forming there. He could practically hear the smirk in Bart's voice when he spoke again. "You took me like a slut," he purred, "wrapped your hands around my ass and made me thrust deeper." Jaime could imagine it - could practically see himself in that confessional with Bart's dick grinding into his throat, shoving a hand down his own pants and-

Jaime cut that particular fantasy off. He refused to let himself get turned on by some transfer student with a fetish for talking dirty that he barely knew. Mr. Grayson had chosen that moment to turn around and Jaime saw his chance to actually get back on track and away from the student whispering filth in his ear. So Jaime straightened up, mentally shook himself off, and began taking notes again. He had already missed a lot but he planned to make up for it in the 20 or so minutes he had left. This seemed to irritate Bart; the kicks to his chair had become harder than before as if Bart had read his mind and hadn't liked what he'd seen. Jaime was ok with that; if his seat was being attacked it meant he was safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the teacher moved to start writing on the board again, Jaime had almost convinced himself that he could actually focus on his notes and defuse the situation. What a joke.

"I didn't come in your mouth," Bart muttered. He said it so casually, as if he were commenting on the weather. Jaime almost snapped his pen in half. "Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to. _Really_ wanted to. But I didn't." There was the sound of a foot bouncing, so quickly the noise was almost like a hum, as if Bart was eager to deliver the punchline. Jaime swallowed. Hard. "I pulled you up and pushed you against the wall face first. Spread your ass," there was another pause and Jaime could feel Bart's gaze burning a hole in the seat of his pants, "and shoved my dick in between your thighs. They were so slick with sweat Jaime and I fucked you into the wall like that, jerking you off the whole time." His breathing was a little ragged and Jaime found himself responding, his own cock rock hard and leaking now. And then suddenly Bart was leaning all the way forward until his lips brushed his ear and his breath raised goosebumps along his skin. "I felt your balls tighten when you came," he whispered and then he swiped his tongue along his neck. Jaime's heart stopped.

"Jesus!" he yelped and his knee whipped up and smacked the underside of his desk. He cursed, rubbing the sore skin that was sure to blossom into a fantastic bruise, then froze. Everything had stopped. The entire class, teacher included, had fallen silent, just watching him. Jaime chanced a glance backwards but Bart was already back in his chair, pretending to look innocent.

"Jaime?" Mr. Grayson called and the boy cringed, turning back around. "Come see me after class."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actual sex this time, not just inception-style dream smut! Rejoice!

Jaime was in detention. He had pretty much seen it coming after what had happened in class barely 30 minutes ago. Besides, it wasn't as if he could have told Mr. Grayson the real reason why he had flipped out - just imagining _that_ conversation made him shudder. At least he was in one of the science rooms. The desks there had the the added benefit of being solid, effectively hiding his legs from view so that he could take off his shoes and just relax if he wanted. _And_ he had the place all to himself - with the exception of Mr. Allen who came to check up on him occassionally. He was basically on the verge of actually _enjoying_ his detention when the door opened and Bart slipped inside. Jaime groaned and slammed his head on the desk.

"Come on, don't be like that," Bart said as he wandered closer, taking time to look around the room. "I thought we had something special."

"What do you want _ese_?" Jaime asked bluntly, his voice muffled by the table he had refused to lift his head from. _What have I done to deserve this?_ he thought caustically. _Set an orphanage full of puppies on fire in a past life?_

"Nothing!" he said,putting his hands up in the universal gesture of I-come-in-peace when Jaime peered at him sideways. "I just came to apologize."

Startled, Jaime sat up to look at Bart. The guy seemed pretty sincere but he wasn't buying it just yet. "Apologize for what exactly?" he asked, putting some snark in his voice. Jaime could be tough when he wanted.

Bart lowered his eyes and clasped his hands, the picture of contrite. "For what happened in class today. I didn't mean to make you get in trouble," he admitted. Then he stopped. Jaime waited but Bart didn't say anything else. He just walked over to Jaime's desk and sat in the seat next to him, his eyes focused on the floor the whole time.

"You do it almost every day," Jaime accused, his irritation tinged with awkwardness, as he watched the other boy. Why was he acting so submissive? The Bart he knew was a fast-talking, perv that did whatever he wanted, regardless of who or what was involved. The contrast between that knowledge and the figure sitting next to him was putting him on edge.

"I can't help it," Bart breathed and he looked up. Jaime sucked in a breath of air, his heartbeat stuttering then ramming into double time. Any hint of remorse on the other's face was gone. Bart looked like a predator. "You make me feel so." A pause for breath. " _Horny_ ," he finished.

Jaime swallowed. He opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything, when Bart reached down and undid his own pants, pulling his zipper down and letting his cock spring free. It was fully hard and bigger than Jaime thought it would be and all he could think of was: _Commando. He goes commando._ They locked eyes and Bart licked his hand, wrapping it around himself and giving a sharp tug.

"When I see you," Bart moaned, stroaking fast and hard, "I get hard thinking about dominating you, making you spread your legs for me, turning you into a slut." The squelch of wet skin on skin echoed and Jaime's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. It was like his vision had narrowed to the bead of precome on the head of Bart's dick as it disappeared into his fist over and over again. He couldn't look away. Bart was just a transfer student from who knows where - he shouldn't be having this affect on him! He moaned, clenching his fingers against his chair to keep from touching himself. He was rock hard already and Bart leered at him. Jaime flushed, ashamed.

"I jerk off to you Jaime," Bart confessed, his voice pure lust. "I come imagining my cock balls-deep in your ass." He twisted his hand on the upstroke and hummed deep in his throat, eyes half-lidded and fixed on Jaime.

Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed Jaime's hand, tugging it until it brushed his exposed dick. Jaime yelped but Bart just groaned, resting his forehead against Jaime's trembling shoulder. "Touch me," he panted, still pumping his hand up and down.

Jaime panicked. His mind was spinning - someone could come in at any moment see them like this! - and he hesitated long enough for Bart to grab his hand again and suddenly they were stroaking together. Jaime squeaked. Bart's cock was thick and heavy under his hand and he didn't even hear the whimpers coming from his own mouth until Bart moaned.

"Don't stop," he panted, pulling back from Jaime's shoulder to suck and bite his neck until the skin stung. "I want to hear you."

The next few minutes were a haze of slick skin and Bart's voice. Everything was so hot. Jaime was straining in his jeans and it hurt just a little but he ignored it.

Bart was right on the edge - he could feel his dick twitch - when Mr. Allen popped his head into the room. Jaime stopped breathing.

"Hey boys, everything ok in here?" he asked and Jaime tried to snatch his hand back but Bart's grip was unbreakable.

"Yep, it's all crash Barry," he chirped, not even slowing down their hands. His eyes were still on Jaime and he shifted his legs wider, a slow blink on a particularly good stroke the only indication of his pleasure. Jaime balked, glancing back at Mr. Allen who was watching them curiously. He could feel the heat in his own face - his flush was probably so deep you could see it, even through his darker skin.

There was a pause - it probably only lasted a few seconds but it felt like years - and then Barry mouthed "No cellphones," winked, and sped away to some new, more pressing assignment. It was a good thing he hadn't waited for a reply because there wasn't one. Bart just tensed, closing his eyes and arching his back as he came hard enough to make Jaime gasp. When it was over, he gave Jaime that hungry look again and Jaime's brain short-circuited. He got up, washed his come-covered hand in the desk's sink, and eyed Jaime as he sat down again. Neither of them said anything. Bart allowed his gaze to rake over the other boy's body until it rested on the prominent bulge in his lap. Jaime blushed.

"That looks painful," he purred as he palmed Jaime, making him whimper. "Let me take care of it."

_Yep, I am definitely screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this particular kink, but I'll be adding to the series soon. I hoped you liked it!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made my first contribution to the bluepulse fandom :)  
> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
